Los sentimientos tras el Horrible Adios
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: <html><head></head>La guerra es la historia mas fria entes contada y una en el norte lo es mas. Rusia vs Nordics.Podra una guerra unir los caminos que el pasado rompio.Cap6:-Su-san yo también temo por Denmark,pero,quiero que te alejes -Finlandia?-.NordicFamily/Pairing</html>
1. Cuanto cabe en un adios

~Si supieras cuanto cabe en un adiós~

Miraba la fogata que se extinguía frente a mi sin intentar detenerla, justo como no intente detener al último de mis "hermanos" cuando tu mi amado has venido por el

~Entre el cielo y el infierno

Existe un beso con sabor a ti~

Ahora mismo no sé, si estoy en el cielo o en el infierno, mi alma estaba rota, mi corazón destrozado y mi país invadido, y todo me recuerda aquel frio gesto de tu parte al marcharse, un beso, un simple y frio beso, que estúpidamente me supo a gloria.

~Tu mirada esconde tanto dolor~

Mis ojos duelen, y pesan de sobre manera, y es que yo el grande y auto nombrado Rey del norte de Europa, jamás he llorado. Mi mirada siempre alegre es una máscara de lo que no quería que nadie viese, mi dolor, mi temor.

~Ya no hay nadie que te pueda ayudar

Ya no hay nada que me puedas dar~

Pienso en lo que mi jefe me ha dicho, "No puedes ayudarlos si estas en este estado te lo prohíbo" no podía desobedecer además que ganaría, justo ahora solo pienso en que Ya nadie protegerá a mi amado Noruega, y Noruega ahora que eres libre ya no podrías ni me darías nada jamás.

~En mi alma hay una coraza hecha de dolor

Y entre sus caderas yo perdía la razón

Y ante sus promesas yo perdí mi corazón~

Hace tanto, que sufrí que deje y pelee hasta el final, hasta que en mi alma arme una coraza hecha con recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos que no me permitían sufrir más. Recuerdo la única noche que compartí con Noru, creí que estaríamos juntos siempre. Lo prometimos entre un beso, ahora pienso que tal vez… yo lo obligue a todo, a estar conmigo, a hacer el amor y fui yo quien le exigió aquella promesa de amor eterno ante la cual ahora mi corazón se terminó de quebrar

~Quiero saber si existe

Castigo por poner

Mi alma a tus pies

Y venderme por un amor~

Le imploro a cualquier Dios, que me diga si existe un castigo por haberte amado más que a mí mismo, tal vez es porque te amé más que a cualquier Dios o ser, puse mi alma a tus pies e hice idioteces mayores vendiendo mi amor por ti, me vendí a ti por amor. Y tú jamás lo entendiste

~Quiero saber si existe

Un cielo para idiotas

Que como yo

Saben cuánto cabe en un adiós. ~

Me pregunto, si podré salir de este infierno en el que ha quedado mi alma, existirá un cielo para radicar y recibir perdón por ser tan idiota.

Sé cuántas cosas caben en un adiós cabe el dolor de una guerra y mi mente me recuerda a "Suecia" Las lágrimas del verdadero Amor y el miedo y ahora veo a "Finlandia", El corazón roto, el alma destrozada, me veo a mi mismo ante tu gélido rostro "Noruega" la soledad, el abandono, las sonrisas fingidas y el odio latente por el adiós, todas la veces que sus ojos me intentaban ocultar aquello mi pequeño "Islandia".

~Si supieras lo esconde un beso de amor~

La primera vez que me permitiste rosar tus labios, sentí que cada herida valía la pena, hoy sé que realmente lo hiciste por lastima, escondí todo mi dolor en aquel beso que te di con todo mi amor, Noru pero tú no lo notaste ¿verdad?

~Lo que pesa una promesa~

Justo ahora después que se fueron, después de este infierno que acepte estúpidamente por ustedes, lo único que puedo pensar a pesar de lo que mi jefe me dijo es que Si retengo a él ejército del ruso justo en mis tierras podré cumplir mi promesa… Aquella promesa que hice cuando los adopte como mis hermanos, la promesa de "Protegerlos siempre"

~Firmado en la noche en tu colchón

El tiempo nena ese contrato rompió~

Sabes, me embriague como nunca cuando me dejaste, me aferre a tu colchón y aspire ese carente aroma, rompiste aquella promesa de no dejarme solo, pero ahora lo sé, de nuevo fui yo el que te Forzó ¿verdad? El tiempo y yo mismo rompimos aquel delgado y vulnerable contrato.

Un Arma apunta directamente a mi cabeza me pongo de pie y ahí esta Rusia. Pero…

~Ya no hay nada que me puedas robar~

Que podría quitarme ahora esta nación, Noru sin ti, sin los nórdicos, no tengo nada. Ya no hay nada que me puedan quitar. Oigo un ruido sordo y un dolor se acrecienta en mi pecho

~Ya no hay nada para ti amor~

Todo se vuelve oscuro, Noruega, ya no queda nada de mi… ya no hay nada en mi Amor mío.

~Estoy vacío y sin lagrimas

Que llorar~

Aun cuando el dolor es inmenso aun cuando siento como se divide tras nuevos impactos sé que… No hay lágrimas en mis ojos, porque todas se aferraron a esta coraza de dolor, ya no hay más lágrimas.

~Y entres sus caderas yo

Perdía la razón~

Que tonto es el corazón, justo ahora Noru, solo puedo ver tu rostro, tus ojos aquella única noche juntos hace ya tantos siglos.

~Y ante sus promesas yo

Vendí mi corazón~

"Estaremos siempre juntos Norge" mis palabras me invaden, el sonrojo de tus mejillas siempre pálidas, el simple murmuro de tu voz "Si"… Vendí mi corazón por aquella simple silaba.

~Quiero saber si existe

Castigo por poner

Mi alma a tus pies

Y venderme por un amor~

Tal vez; este frio, esta nieve que me rodea, la poca iluminación de la fogata casi extinta, es el castigo por poner mi alma a tus pies, por vender mi nación por tu amor, ahora Rusia ríe mientras se aleja, logro su cometido, humillar a alguien ya vencido.

~Quiero saber si existe

Un cielo para idiotas

Que como yo

Saben cuánto cabe en un adiós. ~

Me pregunto si veré el cielo Noru, un cielo para este idiota que sabe que en un Adiós, está el dolor de este no correspondido amor, cierro mis ojos cansado, y el dolor desaparece… "Adiós mi amado Norge"

Mago de Oz-Cuanto Cabe en un Adiós


	2. Tu ausencia

~Déjame enterrar el corazón  
>que mataste ayer ~<p>

No, no debería poder culparte Den, pero ahora es lo único que puedo hacer para evitar recordar que no hiciste nada para detenerme, porque me dejaste ir cuando Suecia fue por mí, Ese día cuando me miraste y dijiste "Vete" sentí mi corazón morir, tú y esa sonrisa lo mataron.

~Es tan duro recordar... ~

Cada que recuerdo las cosas que pase a tu lado, mi rostro se descompone y se enmarca en una mueca triste y lastimera, Den eres el único por quien expreso mis sentimientos eres el único por el que me puedo poner a llorar.

~Encontré en tu sonrisa  
>la estación donde descansar. ~<p>

Jamás olvidare esa sonrisa tuya…en ella encontré un motivo para vivir, una razón para seguir y es que si sufríamos tu sonreías, siempre nos sonreías a Todos, pero a mi lado yo sentía que tu sonrisa era más tuya más tranquila más sincera, descansaba en tu lecho acunado por aquella sonrisa –Denmark, Mi amado Denmark– murmuro mirando mi reflejo en esta gran casa, jamás creí que me sentiría tan vacío sin ti, No puedo descansar y sé que es porque no estás aquí.

~Cuánto me equivoqué... ~

Los errores que cometí el dolor de haberme marchado como lo hice, me moleste al no verte luchar más por mí, pero no lo comprendí, lo cansado que estabas de fingir que nuestros actos no te dañaban, cuanto me equivoque, que mal te juzgue ahora sé que también debí luchar por permanecer a tu lado, pude haber corrido a tus espaldas como lo hizo Islandia que temía más a Suecia que a ti, debí haber hecho eso pero no, me equivoque me marche, me aleje de ti.

~Hoy no sale el Sol,  
>aún llueve en mi interior... sin compasión. ~<p>

Afuera está nevando Den, sabes que a pesar de todo amo la nieve, no porque sea fría como algunos dicen, sino porque desde que te conocí, siempre que estuviste a mi lado, aquella fría forma de agua, simbolizaba que me abrazarías con fuerza y me calentarías con tus sonrisas. Den justo ahora nieva en mi interior y tu sonrisa no está para derretir esta fría sensación.

~Debo pagar por confiar en esa cara  
>de sonrisa angelical. ~<p>

Den, confié siempre que tu sonrisa me salvaría, confié siempre en que nadie jamás me dañaría, nadie jamás me lastimaría mientras tu estuvieras ahí con esa sonrisa. Ahora debo pagar por confiar tanto en ti, por no hacer nada por mí mismo…Den te quiero a mi lado ahora.

~Y yo, condenado a desconfiar,  
>a olvidar sin querer olvidar...<br>te he perdido, y aun no sé por qué. ~

Ahora no confió en nadie, cuando Suecia me dijo que él me ayudaría, cuando Islandia me menciono que volveríamos a estar juntos, no puedo creer en ellos porque lo que quiero es olvidar que te he dañado, olvidar lo mal que te pague; Pero tu sonrisa, ¡No! quiero olvidar tu sonrisa, no quiero perderte, no quiero estar lejos de ti.

~Dentro de mí siento un volcán  
>de ira y pena por igual, quemando mi corazón. ~<p>

Cada mañana cuando despierto imagino que es tu brazo lo que me detiene en la cama y no esa fría sensación de soledad y abandono, Den, siento en mí un volcán que estalla de ira y pena, destrozándome exigiéndome que vuelva a ti, pero este estúpido orgullo me mantiene atado a esta soledad.

~Te imaginé, te conseguí...  
>después de todo, te perdí... ~<p>

Pienso en nuestra, primera noche juntos, Den sentía tanto miedo de mostrarme así de débil ante ti, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti, y esa noche te conseguí, tus caricias, tus besos y todo tu amor. Ahora que me aleje de ti, ya no queda más.

~Sólo me queda  
>el dolor de tu ausencia. ~<p>

Este dolor que me detiene que me limita que me mantiene al borde de la cama, llorando en silencio, Den quiero dejar tu ausencia, quiero correr a tu lado, ya no quiero estar así –Te amo, Idiota–

~Y yo, condenado a desconfiar,  
>a olvidar sin querer olvidar...<br>te he perdido, y aun no sé por qué. ~

Los jefes de mi nación me han prohibido ir a verte, Suecia me ha prohibido salir, Islandia solo me mira sin decir nada, Finlandia dice que todo estará bien, y aun así mira con una ligerísima "ira" la puerta, como temiendo que algo la traspase, Desconfié de ellos, que me quieren hacer olvidar, te perdí y ahora en toda desconfianza no sé por qué.

~Y yo, condenado a desconfiar,  
>a olvidar sin querer olvidar...<br>te he perdido, y aun no sé por qué. ~

Escuche decir que estabas en guerra contra Rusia, pero Suecia me dijo que eso era imposible…pero no puedo confiar en lo que me dicen, Den quiero estar a tu lado cumplir mi promesa hacia ti, quiero verte.

Ayer cuando estaba con los demás, vimos un gran grupo de escoltas Rusas alejarse de tu casa, nos miramos confundidos, tome el teléfono y marque tu numero lo más rápido posible. –Dinamarca ¿da?– nos sentimos congelados al oír la terrorífica voz de Rusia, –Dinamarca no puede contestar ahora-da, esta tirado en el suelo diciendo "cumpliré mi promesa-da– el teléfono se cortó y siento el volcán dentro de mi estallar, Den. No quiero perderte. No lo hare no quiero seguir sintiendo este horrible sentimiento que me provoca el adiós. Quiero dejar de sentir que nunca más estas aquí.

~Siento tu ausencia... ~


	3. La muerte de un sueño

Hola..Aqui la Autora... lo obvio esta historia me pertenece, los personajes han sido gato secuestrados para poder cumplir con mis propositos...Ninguna de las canciones usadas me pertenece son de sus propios Autores e interpretes.

Aclaraciones... la verdad me costo mucho trabajo encontrar una cancion en la cual pudiese enfocar a Suecia... pienso que no es tan frio como dicen pero de seguro es de esas personas que piensan muchas cosas pero que no lo dicen asi que todas las palabras aqui expresadas por el sueco, sin lugar a dudas fueron pensadas por el.

Expondre poco a poco el por que de la guerra con rusia, y todo el Rollo con mi querido rey del norte de Europa...

Cuando hablo de Nordic Family me refiero a todos y cada uno de ellos, asi que no se sorprendan si opto por incluir a las Islas Feroe que siguen siendo Danesas, o a Greenland o asi mismo a Elleore Danesas aun no lo se...Depende de mi demencia...Bien muchas gracias por leer y helo aqui.

La muerte de un Sueño-Warcry (hasta el momento todas las canciones han sido Folk o Metal, generos que adoro, alguna peticion o recomendacion son bien recibidas)

* * *

><p>Suecia's POV.<p>

Aquella llamada lo había cambiado todo; ver el rostro de Noruega fuera de semblante por aquella horrible noticia, notar el temor de mi amado Finlandia al escuchar la voz de la bestia del norte, y peor aún sentir que parte de todo esto era mi culpa, yo fui quien separo a nuestra "Familia" de Denmark. No pude evitar que mi mente me trajera todos aquellos sucesos

_Cruzamos los caminos  
>en un momento aciago.<em>

Éramos muy pequeños cuando nos conocimos, y apenas te dije mi nombre te proclamaste mi hermano y mi rey. Pero me ayudaste cuando todos querían dominarnos cuando los ataques de los pueblos más poderosos parecían ser imposibles de librar.

_Herederos de un reino  
>apenas conquistado.<em>

Comenzamos un camino nuevo en una tierra que muy pocos conocían, traspasando momentos tristes y horribles y aunque me pese admitirlo seguirte se convirtió durante mucho tiempo en mi única razón.

_Ayer fuimos amigos,  
>ahora enfrentados.<em>

Seguí tus ordenes por mucho tiempo Din, hasta que… Note tus temores, la sensación de soledad que te invadía al verme con Fin, al Sentir que Norge e Ice se alejarían de ti, Sentí que debía liberarnos y rompiendo mis esquemas de tu amigo, tu hermano me levante en armas.

_Todo lo conseguido  
>hoy lo apostamos.<br>_

En aquel momento, deje de lado todo lo que me unió a ti, te afronte y perdí, no una miles de veces pero logre notar que mi deducciones eran ciertas, tu temor a verte solo, te orillo a lastimarnos a tratar de retenernos a tu lado, al final sé que fui yo quien te obligo a apostar todo lo que habías conseguido.

_Dos soles en el cielo,  
>dos formas de vivir.<em>

Comenzamos a debatir por nuestra propia forma de ser, por nuestras aptitudes por esas acciones que nos diferenciaban tanto y nos volvimos dos soles en un solo cielo, algo que no podía subsistir.

_Ambos compartiremos la tierra al morir.  
><em>

Luchamos de nuevo esta vez casi hasta el fin. Comprendí al ver nuestra sangre que lucharíamos hasta morir. Y que esta tierra por la que peleamos Din, la compartiríamos tras el inminente fin.

_Luchamos por un sueño,  
>por el hoy nos matamos.<em>

Antes, cuando deseábamos que nuestra familia fuese feliz, luchamos contra muchos que se interpusieron, con la única idea de ser felices, de ser libres, Ahora es ese ideal el que nos hace luchar, Yo insisto en que tu obsesión nos negara la felicidad, tus luchas porque no nos separaremos jamás.

_Hicimos enemigos  
>a los que ayer amamos.<em>

Me lleve a Finlandia conmigo, y fui incapaz de defenderlo, Rusia lo alejo de mi por un tiempo, después volví, quería pedir ayuda para ir por Fin, pero falle y no supe hablar, de nuevo el orgullo me obligo a luchar esta vez aleje de ti a Norge, volví a tu ser más amado en uno más de tus enemigos, y te vi sufrir y aun así…no supe más que continuar.

_Rompimos las cadenas  
>de nuestros viejos amos.<em>

Recuerdo que hiciste hasta lo imposible para librarnos de Germania y sus miles de intentos de dominarnos, luchaste, y luchamos para evitar que nuestra familia cayera ante aquellos que tanto odiamos, Nos liberamos de aquellas ataduras, Mientras viajábamos libres en nuestro barco.

_Cadenas con las que  
>ahora esclavizamos.<em>

Dominamos tierras, una vez fuimos libres y note, que todo el daño que pasaste por nosotros ahora, lo enfocabas en aquellos que caían ante ti, por eso temí, sentí que si fallaba podrías destruirme a mí, pero fui yo quien te Fallo, quien te arrincono a luchar, quien te obligo a una lucha sin cuartel donde lo único que pudiste hacer fue defender todo de la forma que sabias, Esclavizándome.

_Dos soles en el cielo,  
>dos formas de vivir.<br>Ambos compartiremos la tierra al morir._

Nuestras formas de vida se enfrentaban fieramente, tu pensando que todo bajo tu yugo esta bien, y lo estuvo, pero ya existía la duda de que yo te traicionaría y entonces te volviste una bestia de opresión, una bestia ante la que no me quise rendir y así los dos soles brillaron y tu luchaste contra ello. Al final tras sangre y llanto te oí decir algo que aun hela mi sangre

–Vete, Sve, vete y se libre– mi alma se partió en dos pero i orgullo me obligo a marchar escuche tu grito desgarrador._  
><em>

_Y da igual el que gane,  
>el que pierda, seas tú, sea yo.<br>En esta cruenta batalla  
>nuestro sueño morirá.<em>

Y lo entendí, realmente no importa si ganamos o no al final perderemos porque esta batalla, esta guerra entre nosotros también la da fin a todo lo que sentimos, separamos a nuestra familia.

Da igual el que gane,  
>el que pierda, seas tú, sea yo.<br>En esta cruenta batalla  
>nuestro sueño morirá.<p>

Justo ahora no importa lo que hagamos Denmark, marcamos este camino sin vuelta atrás, aunque, si yo, si justo a hora me tragase este orgullo, si caminase hasta tu casa, ¿Me recibirías con aquella sorna idiota? Con aquella que me hace creer que nuestro sueño no morirá.

Poco importa la razón,  
>donde manda el corazón<br>no puedo retroceder y olvidar.

No puedo olvidar todo lo que pase a tu lado, lo que miles de batallas hicieron con mi corazón, lo que todo el tiempo logro convertir en un rencor de triste traición, sé que no puedo volver atrás pero, puedo crear un nuevo futuro ¿verdad?

Y si llega mi final,  
>justo destino será.<br>Mi honor se encuentra en juego,  
>sin el nada valdré, nada valdrá.<p>

Tomo mi fiel espada y miro a nuestros hermanos, Finlandia ajusta sus ropas y carga su fiel escopeta, sé que mi esposa no es débil, noruega aun fuera de semblante hace que esa energía terrorífica lo rodee de pronto e Islandia suspira para acomodar a aquel frailecillo en su cabeza y recibir un rifle de asalto, jamás seremos tan bestiales como tu pero…si justo ahora dejo que mi orgullo me detenga, ya nada valdrá la pena.

_Da igual el que gane,  
>el que pierda, seas tú, sea yo.<br>En esta cruenta batalla  
>nuestro sueño morirá.<em>

Por qué se en cuanto esta guerra nos involucre, no importara si ganamos o perdemos, si no que nos levantemos, justo como tú has hecho.

No dejare que nuestro sueño muera… Salvaremos a nuestra familia y eso te incluye Denmark

Da igual el que gane,  
>el que pierda, seas tú, sea yo.<br>En esta cruenta batalla  
>nuestro sueño morirá.<p>

Lo único en claro en este instante es que el único que no debe ganar es el Ruso…

Prometo que te encontraremos bien, que me tragare mi orgullo y te daré un buen golpe por hacernos preocupar. Denmark si mueres jamás te lo perdonaremos.

El camino a casa de Dinamarca no sería sencillo, las tropas Rusas tenían rodeado todo el lugar, pero no había nadie que conociera mejor la tierra de su antiguo hermano a final de cuentas, Los nórdicos eran una familia dispuesta a luchar.

* * *

><p>Gracias por Leer...<p>

Deja un Review (critico o destructivo) todo es perfectamente bien recibido.

Si dejas un Review salvaras a Den

(Ok pero eso pasara despues)


	4. Mil motivos

Mil disculpas por el Atrazo... estuve un poco ausente, cuestiones de familia... n_n Este es un Islandia Pov's.

No crei que encontrar musica para esta historia seria tan complicado...Pero no puedo dejarlo, eso esta encontra de mi naturaleza.

Estoy pensando seriamente poner una Cancion de "sonata Arctica", Banda Finlandesa...Obvio para poner a Finlandia dentro de la historia, esta pov's de Isu lo veo mas bien como una forma de incluir a Elleore (micronacion de Dinamarca) y a las islas Feroe (aun danesas)_ aunque solo los menciono en una sola linea. en el siguiente cap veran por que los necesito en la historia. Reclamos y sugerencias porfa en un Review._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de su Autor "_Hidekaz Himaruya" (aplausos)

Elleore Danesas y Feroe son personajes de mi loca mente...Los describire y pondre su relacion con Dinamarca mas adelante.

* * *

><p><em>Islandia pov's<br>_

_Solitario corazón  
>que vaga sin razón <em>

_Por los senderos de la vida  
>en busca de tu voz<em>.

Hace tiempo que opte por alejarme de ti, y sentí que mi corazón se quedó solo, me reencontré con mi hermano pero… perdí a mi otro hermano. Den, ciento que vago sin saber qué hacer. Aun hay momentos donde busco el sonido de tu risa y trato de escuchar tu voz.

_Esta noche me volví,  
>con miedo descubrí,<br>que ya te habías ido sin mí_

Cuando me percate de mi propia soledad, fue muy tarde, me gire buscando tu mano amable o tu sonrisa, que parecía poder iluminar mi mundo, y descubrí que ya no estabas ahí. La verdad es que fue mi culpa, fui yo quien se alejó de ti, y ahora sé que soy yo quien termino por alejarte de mí.

_Me rasgue la vida para ver  
>si mi alma aun sentías,<br>era digno de ti._

Muchas veces creí que mi propia culpa me perseguía, muchas veces desee gritar, solo para saber si seguía vivo, Noruega, mi hermano, tu amado, siempre ha estado ahí desde que volvimos a estar juntos pero… puedo verlo, entender su silencio al sentirse vacío sin ti, y yo… me pregunto si mi compañía fue digna de ti.

_Me invente mil motivos para huir  
>solo uno para odiarme por haberte echo sufrir<em>

Cuando estuvimos juntos, note como me dabas todo, y yo aun a pesar de estar bien a tu lado, busque caprichos que no me pudieses dar, solo para encontrar un motivo para marcharme, y cuando lo encontré. "Solo tenia odio", te deje en medio de una guerra, en medio de tu absoluta soledad.

_Caminaste tras de mi_

_En busca de mis sueños,_

Durante mi infancia, te vi siempre tras de mi, como el padre protector que cuida a su pequeño, pero lo deja crecer, te vi tras de mi, cuidando el camino, de mis sueños, alentándome a seguir tras ellos, aun cuando me alejaran de ti.

_Y ya no se tras de quien voy_

_Ni tampoco lo que soy._

Antes sentía que perseguía a Noruega, pero después note, que nunca perseguí a mi hermano, si no a ti, al final descubrí que noruega te seguía a ti. Creo que cuando lo note, me di cuenta que realmente no sabía quién era. No sabía lo que en verdad era.

_Intente quedarme más_

_De lo que podía llevar,_

_No lo quise abandonar_

_Hasta el final._

Siento, que trate de quedarme con más de lo que debía, siento que quise quedarme con todo tu ser para mí mismo, y no note el daño que pasabas al haber perdido a Nii-san, creo que a pesar de mis temores no quería dejarte, por eso me quede hasta el final

_Me rasgue la vid para ver_

_Si mi alma aun sentía,_

_Si era digno de ti._

_Me invente mil motivos para huir_

_Solo uno para odiarme por haberte echo sufrir_

Intente estancarme, solo para que tú vinieras a por mí, para que me salvaras, pues nunca me percate, lo que era estar solo, lo que era temer a los demás. Y ahora sé que falle, a tu lado tuve mil motivos, para crecer, ahora solo tengo un motivo para odiarme, y es haberte hecho sufrir.

Que hare si al llegar a tu casa, descubro que es muy tarde para pedir perdón, que hare, si Rusia te arrebato de nuestro lado, que cara le mostrare a los demás, si tú ya no estarás a mis espaldas, diciéndome dulcemente "sonríe Isu, Noru te espera", "Ya no llores…Feroe pensara que eres más débil que el" Den…quiero, quiero que vuelvas Hermano, quiero que me digas que todo estará bien, Temo ir a tu casa, y encontrar al ruso en tu lugar.

_Me rasgue la vida para ver_

_Si mi alma aun sentías,_

_Era digno de ti._

_Descubrí que cuanto más lejos de ti,_

_Más profunda era la herida,_

_Más amor podía sentir._

Comenzamos a caminar hacia tu hogar, tomaremos la parte baja del puente que comparten tú y Sve. Noto el miedo en los ojos de Noruega, y siento ganas de llorar, quiero rasgar mi piel y descubrir que esto no es más que un sueño, que despertare en mi habitación, inundado por ese dulce aroma a Regaliz y Jengibre, que Elleore, entrara dejando una bandeja de galletas y miel y leche recién ordeñada. Me mirara con sus ojos azules como los tuyos y dirá "Dinamarca te espera abajo" quiero saber que todo estará bien, que está herida que siento se abre aún más es porque el amor que me brindaste ha crecido para no desaparecer jamás.

* * *

><p>Reclamos, y todo lo que gusten en un Review.<p>

Un poco de Ayuda, estoy enfrascada en una historia o mas bien un multi historias de las micronaciones y los paises pequeños. Si conocen o tienen una micronacion en mente y me la pueden prestar...o me permiten usarla por favor diganmelo, se los agradecere mucho.

Por ahora sin animo de Lucro ni nada tengo a

Sealand.  
>Seborga<br>Wy (Hurt River)  
>Luxemburgo<br>Reino de Elleore Danesas (mia)  
>Christiana Danesa (mia)<br>Reino del Otro mundo (mio)  
>Peaceland (mio)<br>Vikesland (Alguien me dijo que tenia Dueño)  
>Libano (aun en invencion)<br>Waveland (esperando me lo presten prometo regresarlo sano y salvo...Christiana Danesas no pide lo mismo)

No planeo poner todas las micronaciones del mundo, pero si ustedes conocen o tienen un personaje micronacion o pequeña nacion y les gustaria permitirmer hacerlo parte de mi demencia por favor informenme..Igual si conocen a alguein que use ya a una de estas micronaciones les agredeceria me lo dijeran para pedir los permisos necesarios u omitirlos en mi escrito.


	5. Un poco de Fe

No planeaba subir dos capitulos el mismo día, pero debido al hecho de que aun me encuentro enfrascada en problemas Familiares (mi familia es igual de disfuncional que los nordicos y los britanicos juntos) Bueno aprovecho para presentarles a el Reino de Elleore Danesas. Me alegra mucho haber incluido a esta pequeña, por que su presencia mas que ser prioritaria es un buen eslavon entre los nordicos principales.

El Pov's no es de Elleore, es del Rey de los nordicos.

Bueno la cancion no es la ideal pero al oirla no me pude evitar ponerla

Sin mas...Aqui el otro Cap, espero pronto poner algo mas...He dicidido poner para el POV's de Fin una cancion de una banda Finlandesa, ahh es que yo no tengo la culpa que la musica tradicional de Finlandia sea el Metal XD

* * *

><p>Dinamarca POV's<p>

Prediqué en el desierto,  
>pero nadie me escuchó...<br>Defendí lo indefendible,  
>mi gente me abandonó...<p>

Si mis hermanos me viesen ahora, se burlarían, por lo que esto conlleva escucho en mis oídos el, "esta es la fuerza que predicabas…" saliendo de boca del Sueco. Todas sus despedidas… Todo el dolor, la agitada respiración.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?  
>¿Cuánto esfuerzo e ilusión?<br>Contaré los sueños rotos  
>cuando reúna el valor...<p>

Corre, por favor Hermano– jala de mis ropas sirviéndome de bastón, estoy cansado, las heridas de mi pecho y piernas son más graves de lo que creí, pero nunca antes me había sentido tan cansado. Cuando creí que moriría escuche mi teléfono… Rusia respondió y por un instante mi mente giro entorno a que tal vez Norge era quien me llamaba.

Ardo en rabia y mis deseos  
>son espuma sobre el mar.<br>Los suspiros de mi alma  
>no me dejan descansar.<p>

Sigue corriendo– mi pobre Elleore me regresa a la realidad, no importa cuánto corramos, el hielo que rodea mis tierras, es porque Rusia está a punto de vencerme. Eso me enfurece, me hace sentir débil. Recuerdo que Estaba a punto de ser rematado por el pico del Ruso, cuando el ruido del viento al ser cortado por una lanza, me hizo notar la delgada figura, que ataco al Ruso, en su confusión y usando algo de pólvora, en la casi extinta fogata logramos escapar.

He perdido la esperanza,  
>yace muerta a mis pies.<br>Solo os pido un deseo:

Siento como mi cuerpo se niega a obedecerme, siento el cálido y espeso liquido atravesar mi gabardina, aun con la mirada baja logro notar la sangre que emana de la Herida que mi pequeña Hermana tiene en su pierna.

¡Dadme algo en qué creer!  
>¡EN QUE CREER!<br>Porque tengo el valor  
>de volver a empezar<p>

Que estoy haciendo…–Yo debo proteger a mis seres queridos– me alzo sintiendo el dolor abrumador.

¿Hermano?– escucho los pasos certeros del ruso detrás de nosotros.

Elleore…Corre– digo y en un esfuerzo casi tonto, logro hacer aparecer mi hacha

No, Hermano–sus celestes se nublan, mi pequeña teme, por mi vida.

Dadme un poco de fe,  
>eso me bastará...<br>Y yo construiré  
>un palacio en el Sol<p>

Vete!...El puente, usa la parte baja del puente, y huye a Suecia–

Hermano– mi pequeña abraza con fuerza a nuestro pequeño tesoro, el libro que le regale y el que siempre lleva en brazos. La sirenita, Elleore nació justo cuando me quede solo, era tan pequeña, tan frágil, un micro nación Danesa… mi pequeña Hermana, aun cuando es solo una niña, con la apariencia de 12 años, no deja de ser, fuerte, hábil, lista.

Dónde renaceré  
>sin sentir su calor.<br>Tan sólo en tu interior,  
>en tu corazón,<br>se encuentra la fuerza.

Corre– repito al ver justo frente a mí, al ruso, Elleore corre y yo me arrojo hecho una Furia, sobre el gigante del norte. Nuestras armas chocan, solo necesito una razón, mis hermanos siempre lo han sido.

Deberías Rendirte KOLKOL–

En ti se encuentra tu fe,  
>¿quién pudo vencer si no lo intentó?<p>

Cierra la Boca– oigo un grito conocido y a mis pies cae una herida, e inmóvil…

¡Elleore!– mi hacha desaparece y me hinco al lado de mi pequeña, Bielorrusia camina hacia nosotros, en su mano una escopeta y en su base logro notar la sangre de mi pequeña, que inconsciente, suelta suspiros, de dolor, el pico del ruso, se posa en mi nuca y mis ojos se incendia de odio.

Y yo tengo el valor  
>de volver a empezar<br>dadme un poco de fe,  
>eso me bastará...<p>

No pienso rendirme ante ti–

Eso me gusta de ti Dinamarca, eres un monstruo…y como tal debo encerrarte– el ruso suelta una ligera risa, y yo abrazo a mi inconsciente pequeña. La única que se quedó a mi lado, la que asegura nació para estar conmigo. Elleore no desea ser una nación, pues ella siempre me ha dicho es feliz siendo mi pequeña.

Y yo construiré  
>un palacio en el Sol<br>dónde renaceré  
>sin sentir su calor.<p>

Camina Dinamarca, camina o muere– me pongo de pie, no estoy vencido, pero una cadena se amarra con fuerza mi cuello. Mi pequeña es arrastrada por los tobillos y yo soy rodeado por las tropas rusas, que me dirigen a mi propia mansión, a mí al parecer ahora reconocida prisión.

No bajo la cabeza, veo a Rusia caminar delante de mí y yo… Juro que renaceré, para emanar mi calor contra aquel congelado ser frente a mí.

* * *

><p>Pedradas, reclamos, aclaraciones, y mas son bien aceptadas en un Review.<p>

Sigo pidiendo ayuda respecto a las Micronaciones. Informacion sobre esto en las anotaciones finales del capitulo 4 de esta misma historia, Gracias a quien me respondio y por favor, arrojenme un hueso con ello.

Gracias.

Si dejas un Review Dinamarca salvara a Rusia de Bielorusia y se iran por unas bebidas a un Pub Irlandes


	6. Black Sheep

I Back…ok, aquí les dejo la Canción Sheep Black. De Sonata Árctica (Grupo Finlandés que nació en Kemi haya del '96) Ok, esta canción es un poco más progresiva y no esta en español.(en el escrito use la traduccion) Pero igual es linda y trate de darle una gran continuidad para el Pov's de Finlandia. Realmente Lamento la espera, y agradezco todas sus opiniones y tomatazos.

Sin más…POV's Finlandia

* * *

><p><em>Enamorado de la dama, la flor del invierno<em>

_Niño de cejas fruncidas, en el bosquecillo de sus tierras_

Justo ahora estamos caminando bajo las costas del puente que une a Su-san con Denmark, tengo miedo, pero trato por todos los medios mantener una sonrisa, Su-san está asustado, lo noto por sus ojos, esa inexpresiva mirada, teñida de miedo y culpa. Hace cuanto…hace cuanto que por fin pude volver a soñar con calma, dejando de temer al monstruo de mi pasado. Hace cuanto que haberme enamorado del Rubio de frías facciones salvo mi alma, ahora no soy aquel niño que se escondía en sus tierras. Y aun así…

_Cuantas veces el corazón pasó por el triturador_

_Por donde mires, hay un doloroso recuerdo_

Cuantas, guerras pase, cuantas veces me alejaron y me aleje de mis seres amados, fue difícil volver a confiar en alguien, en mí, en Su-san…Desearía cerrar los ojos y tener recuerdos, de sonrisas y felicidad, pero también hay llanto, lagrimas, Guerra…Miedo, siempre estuve actuando con calma, sintiendo que lo único que me unía a los nórdicos era mi afición de seguir a Su-san (incluso yo me negaba a notar que era Amor) Con los bálticos fue igual …y al final

_Cantando una canción de amor, palabras de un extraño_

_El molino aullante… nunca enfrentarla_

Cuando lo note, estaba entre sus brazos, sintiéndome protegido, vivo, salvo de mí mismo, Su-san, se cómo te sientes, yo también temo por la seguridad de Denmark después de todo, es mi amigo, tu hermano, parte de mi familia, pero quiero que te alejes, que te niegues a esta guerra, que no te enfrentes a Rusia, y mi cabeza de nuevo me traiciona y trae a mi mente los miles y un temores de mi pasado, el torbellino de dolor ha comenzado a girar, ¿y yo que hago?

_Cabeza del malvado, cabeza del débil_

_Nadie sabe cómo se siente_

Mientras camino siguiendo vuestros pasos recuerdo las tardes en la casa de Rusia, su mirada fría, su sonrisa falsa, la forma en que se acercaba a mí y murmuraba – "Piensas que vendrá por ti, No te engañes, el ya ido por Otro, por Noruega"– jamás te he dicho Su-san el rencor que te tuve, el odio que me provoco saberte del lado del Nórdico cenizo, y ahora temo que de nuevo algo pase, algo me aleje de ti, Temo que Rusia, me aleje otra vez de ti. –"De nuevo llorando _Suomi" _– y sus palabras me abordan, causándome más daño, mas inseguridad –"por favor, no me llame usando mi idioma"– y la risa siniestra que escapa de sus labios me hace callar, los bálticos no hacen nada, le temen tanto o más que yo, Estonia incluso se aleja prefiriendo ignorar la situación, Letonia tiembla y agacha la mirada lo mismo que Lituania –"Eres idiota"– dice el ruso presionando mi cabeza, la cabeza del débil frente a él, Me estremezco entre mis recuerdos y me detengo, tú aun con la mirada baja continuas andando, calmando a Noruega, y a Islandia. Detente, detente, mira que no estoy a tu lado, siénteme, tengo miedo y me voy alejando

– Su-san– grito con mi voz quebrada, y mis ojos empapados en llanto

– ¿Fin?– dicen Noruega e Islandia mientras tú te acercas lentamente al sitio donde mi cuerpo se ha quedado estático.

– N' t'enes– dices, y comprendo todo el mensaje, pero si tengo, deseo ayudar, pero lo que no quiero es verte en la batalla, no quiero odiarme de nuevo por no ser capaz de salvarnos a ambos.

_Insinuación de noche tardía, tentación de la llave_

_"Vive con la oveja negra, vive conmigo"_

– No hay que hacerlo– digo y las miradas de Noruega e Islandia danzan sobre mí, incluso la tuya ligeramente confundida, que estoy haciendo, me veo tentado por la llave de una falsa salvación, si el vence a Denmark, si el Rey del Norte cae en sus manos, seguirá Noruega, Su-san, Ice, Yo.

– Prométanme que no morirán– y estallo en miedo y llanto, las miradas que antes causaban una congelante reacción se hablando sobre mí, Norge se acerca con Ice, y ambos me regalan un sonrisa

– Prométeme, que volveremos a salvo, que volveremos a vivir juntos, que llamaremos a Inglaterra y le pediremos permiso para que Sealand venga a casa, porque es nuestro hijo, mio y tuyo, y él nos necesita, y yo, yo te necesito– mis sollozos se topan con un cálido pecho con un dulce abrazo, con mi Su-san preocupado por mí, porque sin importar que pase, no seré el débil no otra vez.

_Locura, bendiciones para aquellos nacidos que te odian_

_Quemados por los rosales del amor, es tan cruel_

– No moriremos, nadie lo hará, Si no desean continuar lo entenderé, pero así como tu temes por Sve, yo siento lo mismo por Anko–

– Noruega– digo sin soltarme de brazos de Su-san, he dejado de llorar, ahora otro sentimiento se apodera de mí, se sienten como rosas, como los jardines que Su-san y yo apreciamos todo el tiempo, y entonces otro recuerdo me alberga el de la locura, el odio, es lo único que recuerdo de mi estadía junto a Rusia, el temor del odio de aquellos Nacidos y Difuntos. Que también lastimaron al gigante del norte.

_Aullando en la noche, por el sol de la medianoche_

_Sirviendo a la gente, condenándote a ti en la eterna noche_

Aun cuando Rusia me aterraba, aun cuando me llene de dolor y resentimiento, también podía ver el parecido entre las que aun considero las naciones más peligrosas del mundo, Ni siquiera América y su poder como potencia, Ni Inglaterra con sus capacidades con armas Biológicas y control del campo ultra marítimo de casi todos el mundo, no ninguno de ellos puede superar el miedo que le Tengo a Rusia y a Dinamarca, ¿por qué?, por que ambos son seres que viven en las sombras de una noche eterna, y en los dos he visto la mirada de la más profunda soledad, en ellos recae una condena Eterna. Y aun así

_De la canción perdida, palabras de un extraño_

_El molino aullante… nunca enfrentarla…_

Me dejo acunar por Su-san mientras retomamos el camino, en nuestro supuesto rescate, realmente Den, nos necesita, sigo pensando en mí, que infeliz me siento, pero, esta canción que nadie más que yo escucha, esta voz extranjera que entiendo aun con la falta de un dialecto, y aunque el molino de mi cabeza no deje de girar, y aunque yo no tenga el valor de enfrentarlo, esta canción, que me regalan los latidos del corazón de Su-san, son suficientes

_Cabeza del malvado, cabeza del débil_

_Nadie sabe cómo se siente..._

Suficientes, para saber que no me voy a detener, que voy a llegar con ellos al final, y si puedo salvar a Su-san y a Denmark lo hare sin dudas, porque ya no quiero bajar la cabeza ante nadie más, ya me enfrente una vez a Den y una a Rusia, ahora solo queda el peor rival, porque nadie sabe cómo se siente…Enfrentarse a uno mismo.

_Insinuación de noche tardía, tentación de la llave_

Si de nuevo, temo y me veo tentado a huir, tendré que aferrarme al hecho de que la llave es falsa, y que la única salida es seguir, porque tengo la promesa de todos, tengo la promesa de Su-san de volver a Vivir conmigo, con el que se enfrentó a un Terrible Den, por ser libre con Suecia, y con un Temible Rusia, por volver con el Nórdico que amo.

Y con ese pensamiento subo al pequeño Bote que nos llevara a nuestro destino, el pequeño Bote que me lleva ante los monstruos del norte, aun así todo estará bien, pues el dulce beso que recibo es la firma perfecta de que Su-san y yo estaremos Juntos.

_ "Vive con la oveja negra, vive conmigo"_

* * *

><p><em>Ok. de nuevo Tomatazos, Ensaladas, Papas Fritas e incluso Scones, son bien recibidos...Ok. tengo hambre XD, Dejen sus opiniones, les gusto, les molesto, planean lincharme, creen que fue algo OoC, por favor solo tomen en cuenta que tomo muy enserio la psicologia de los personajes, no quiero que de pronto parescan inventados, pero como todos, y cada uno de nosotros, la inseguridad y el miedo nos poten en circunstancias, algo fuera de nosotros mismos.<em>

_Sin mas por ahora. Agradecere sus criticas Construct-Destruct-IVAS (ambas o solo una)  
><em>

Deja un Review Ayuda a los nordicos a llegar a Salvo a Dinamarca.

Deja un REVIEW Salva a Den de un fuerte Golpe con el Grifo de Rusia.


	7. Hacia delante

Ok. andaba un poquito ausente...Lo siento, de aqui en delante voy a comenzar con una descripcion un poco mas seria de acciones de batalla y emociones internas, quejas dudas o sugerencias... (en serio se las agradeceria mucho).

Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes y las canciones en ella NO

Sin mas...Aqui el Cap

* * *

><p>Mi primera batalla, aun suelo recordar<br>sentado en el suelo, entre la oscuridad  
>sin reír, sin llorar<p>

La fría brisa da de lleno en mi cara y por instantes siento que pierdo el tiempo ante mis recuerdos. Estas frías aguas que bañan nuestras tierras, este mismo mar que cruzaste alguna vez. Anhelando encontrar lo que estuviese más allá del mar.

El tiempo siempre fue embustero con nosotros Den y lo sabes, sabes que a pesar de todo, encontrar un mundo, lograr que este se inclinara bajo nuestros pies, siempre fue la razón.

Y aun así…Conocimos el amor.

Nací siendo un esclavo, sin amo sin señor

No crees que es un poco irónico, lo que los momentos decisivos te hacen recordar, y a mi mente llega, la primera guerra que enfrente. Esa donde deseaba mantenerme sumido bajo el silencio, sin moverme sin comprender lo que era en realidad.

Vivía sin problemas, sin sueños ni ilusión  
>sin perder, sin ganar<p>

La noche en la que llegaste a las costas de mi país, la noche en que aquellos guerreros desembarcaron en un mar, vacío y congelado, en una tierra gélida y sin nada.

Entonces le vi, en pie frente a mi  
>Llegaron a mi alma, voces de libertad<br>un grupo de guerreros, dispuestos a luchar  
>¡ya está bien de callar!<p>

La noche donde en vez de destrozar mi cuerpo y hacerte con mi pueblo, me tendiste una mano, y me dijiste. "Si no eres esclavo, eres dueño de ti mismo".

Al pie de la muralla, que el enemigo alzo  
>nos sorprendió la noche y un frio aterrador<br>congelo mi valor

No tenía nadie a quien rendirle nada, era solo un chico lejano a los humanos que ya rondaban mi tierra, y aun así, me permitiste ver… que podía ser más, mucho más.

Entonces le vi, en pie frente a mi  
>Y el cielo se ilumino con su sonrisa<br>las estrellas parecían brillar más  
>aún recuerdo el fulgor de su mirada<br>sus palabras no olvidare jamás

Fue entonces cuando la vi… la sonrisa, de la que me enamore, y supe que había conocido por primera vez, la sensación de perder, la sensación de ganar. Esa noche con las estrellas brillando como nunca lo habían hecho en mi simple presencia, sostuve la plática más torpe de mi existencia, la plática de un niño, que conoce todos los secretos del universo, porque el mismo los ha creado.

Dijo ahí delante esta la libertad  
>Dijo ahí adelante esta la libertad<p>

– Mira Norge, Ahí delante esa mi hogar, Ahí adelante esta la libertad–

– ¿La libertad?–

– Si, Norge, porque si eres dueño de tus sueños, entonces vives en Libertad–

– Eres un tonto–

– Norge, eres muy frio, aun así, te mostrare, que ahí Adelante esta la libertad–

Y el cielo se ilumino con su sonrisa  
>las estrellas parecían brillar más<br>aún recuerdo el fulgor de su mirada  
>sus palabras no olvidare jamás<br>dijo ahí delante esta la libertad

Estoy sumido en mis pensamientos cuando el rápido movimiento del bote, me sorprende, miro a Ice abrazado a Fin, y logro ver como Sve trata de poner rumbo de nuevo, ¿algo nos ha golpeado?

– P'sier'n minas d' contenc'on mar'tim'– minas de contención, eso me hace pensar, que perdimos el factor sorpresa desde el principio, al parecer Rusia nos esperaba desde el comienzo.

Seguimos sorteando todo lo que el bote soporta, sintiendo las ondas vibratorias, que las minas lanzan contra el casco del bote.

Desde entonces adelante  
>caminando hacia delante<p>

Den…cuando nos inmiscuimos en la segunda guerra, aun cuando yo te había dejado entonces, sorteaste un mar restringido para verme, aun cuando tus heridas eran hasta mil veces peor que las mías, aun así, te vi ahí sonriendo, recordándome, que sin importar como… No debo detenerme, debo seguir, seguir al frente, seguir en este momento hacia a ti.

La suerte parece estar en este instante del otro lado. Den. En un fuerte impacto, el pequeño barco que nos llevaba contigo que me prometía poder darte la libertad queda destrozado y nosotros somos ahora víctimas de las fuertes corrientes, temiendo por ti, por mi hermano, por los demás.

Por qué sé que ahí delante está  
>la libertad<p>

Las minas, están en el agua, golpear una seria el fin, pero no me puedo rendir, puedo ver las costas de tu país, y sin más sé que la opción es seguir hacia delante, porque ahí adelante estas Tú.

* * *

><p>Esperando sus criticas.<p>

Norge: ¬_¬ Yo nunca diria algo como estar enamorado de la sonrisa de Denmark

Ritsu: No lo dijiste lo pensaste, y bien que sabes que es la verdad :P

Fin: O_O ¿estamos muertos?

Sve: -_- Mi e'po'sa no 'ue'de morir

Fin: Tu tampoco Su-san ._.

Ritsu: se me callan o se mueren todos ¬_¬*

Ice: Disfrutas con la tortura ajena V-V

Ritssu: Yo como creen, si nada mas estoy pensando en como pedirle a Rusia, que me permita grabar, toda la sesion de prisionero con Den. n_n

Elleore: Ritsu-sama su cafe, por favor libere a mi hermano u/u

Bielorusia: Tus galletas, haz que nii-sama se casa conmigo _

todos: Deja de jugar escribe el ¡RESTO!

Ritsu: Jajajaj Adiu...

Deja un review salva a los nordicos de morir ahogados


	8. El corazon del Guerrero

Hola... Esta no era la forma en la que tenia planeada volver a subir algo por aqui, pero creo que ya es hora... necesito salir de mi Letargia y poder mas que nada... recueperar todo el tiempo perdido. Gracias a todas y Todos los que me presionaban y animaban a seguir mis historias, realmente se los agradesco mucho.

Les dejo este pedazito de historia, con su permiso... Disfruten de el.

Esta historia me pertenece los personajes en ella No.

Elleore danesas es mi Oc. Su nombre es Saffi ya luego les colgare un Character ilustrado. hasta ese momento Disfruten de esto.

La cancion pertenece a Tierra Santa. No busco ni obtengo ningun final lucrativo con esta historia.

Gracias y que disfruten del Cap.

* * *

><p>Iceland Pov's<p>

Cuando abrí, los ojos note la presencia de un grupo junto a mí, sentí en ese instante, que había terminado en el peor lugar posible. Y aun sintiendo miedo, el mareo y el dolor provocado por aquel frio impacto en el agua. Perdí el sentido.

_Antorchas de fuego en la noche arderán_

_Hoy tiembla la tierra por tu libertad_

_El humo en el cielo_

_Tu sangre en la arena_

_Y el miedo en tu hogar_

Escucho el tronar de la madera presa del fuego, y reconozco, la incómoda pero cálida situación en la que mi cuerpo se encuentra, abro los ojos y lo primero que veo frente a mi es un bulto, rojo, removiéndose dolorosamente por el piso, una bota negra se encuentra sobre la mata dorada, que distingo de inmediato como la razón de nuestra intervención. "Denmark". Tiemblo con temor, anhelando seguir soñando y que aquel espeso liquido que abandona el cuerpo de Den, no sea sangre.

– ¿Y entonces da? – dice la voz del ruso, haciendo más presión sobre la cabellera del danés.

– No lose– retumba la cansada voz de Dinamarca, me muevo ligeramente y noto que mis muñecas y mis piernas están atadas.

– Calma– la dulce voz a mi lado, me hace notar a Elleore, que tiene en sus manos algunos utensilios de sanación.

– ¿Elleore? – pregunto calmado, y tranquilo. Pero aun así aterrado por la situación frente a mí que no comprendo.

_Tu alma no puede dejar de gritar  
>tus venas palpitan tu alma ha de hablar<br>arriba en el templo  
>oír entre las piedras<br>la sangre caerá_

– ¿Ah? Mira Dinamarca, Islandia está despierto-da– y miro al gran ruso ponerse de pie, sin quitar su bota de la cabeza de mi hermano mayor, que se muerde los labios, para tal vez no gritar todo lo que su alma anhela en este instante, noto que Den, está atado, con ambas manos a la espalda, y que una gruesa cadena le envuelve para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte.

– Pequeño Ice-kun, dime, por donde planean intervenir los nórdicos, sabes, mi frontera, está muy cerca de Finlandia, y no me gustaría tener que preocuparme por ello–tengo miedo, no puedo evitar temblar, y la mirada del ruso me escuadra, me acosa, y siento que puede ver a través de mi alma, siento que si hablo… Moriré.

– Ice, No sabe nada, que el este aquí es un error, los nórdicos nada tienen que ver– grito molesto Den, aun cuando la bota del ruso se asesta en tres ocasiones contra su cabeza, continua maldiciéndole y gritándole. A aquel ser ante el que yo no he podido hacer mas que sentirme pequeño e indefenso

– Eres muy molesto Dinamarca– y su tubería hizo presencia. Y se asesta con fuerza y demencia en el cuerpo de mi hermano…

_Ahora debes luchar  
>aunque tu vida puedas agotar<br>por tu tierra resistirás_

– Por favor, déjelo– grita elleore, y es de pronto golpeada por Bielorrusia, tengo miedo miro como el cuerpo de Den ser golpeado, en sin fin de ocasiones, por la tubería, y aun cuando deseo, gritar, o cerrar los ojos, sigo viendo esta mísera tortura.

– Eres molesto, ruidoso, y odio tu estúpida sonrisa– y como si de un mantra se tratara, Den se ríe, así de estrepitoso como siempre, así de ensordecedor, así como si nada pasara, mientras los golpes, se cimbran desde su espalda hasta sus piernas.

– Cállate…KOLKOLKOL– y Rusia, se crispa, y sus ojos denotan el odio y las dudas que la actitud de Den le causa a todo el mundo.

Los golpes cesan y la respiración entrecortada de Rusia y el sudor que cae por su frente, me hace creer que Denmark, ha ganado esta batalla.

_Proteges tu pueblo del conquistador  
>que un día creíste que era tu dios<br>mortal enemigo  
>que ahoga a tu pueblo<br>con su terror_

– Nii-san– habla Bielorrusia, más el monstruo del norte la empuja y continua su camino, mientras las ligeras risas de Den, siguen marcando la habitación.

– Voy a matarte– dice, abandonando la sala, con Bielorrusia detrás. Elleore, se mueve, ligeramente, y corre hasta el mayor.

– Hermano, Hermano– y veo como sujeta con fuerza, una de las abiertas heridas de Den, y este me mira entonces, con sus ojos llenos de calma, con ese brillo tan propio, de él.

– ¿Ice-kun, por qué vinieron? – siento las lágrimas aflorar por mi ojos y temo, tiemblo como cuando niño, escucho las cadenas a ras del suelo, y cuando lo noto el cuerpo de Den, está muy cerca del mío. Con esa sonrisa propia de un Guerrero, sin miedo.

_El grito del alma ha dejado de hablar  
>las lagrimas riegan la tierra al llorar<br>la sangre ahora es llanto  
>que cubre el relato<br>de la verdad  
>ahora debes luchar<br>aunque tu vida puedas agotar  
>por tu tierra resistirás<em>

– Den…Den…Tengo miedo, queríamos ayudarte Den– y lloro, como el niño que aun cuando niego sigo siendo.

– No llores, pequeño. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, nada va a pasarte– y sé que aunque esta en peores, circunstancias, sé que aun cuando tenga, tal vez todos los huesos rotos, heridas abiertas y un odio a flor de piel. No me esta mintiendo.

– Denmark– y lloro refregando mi cuerpo con el suyo, Elleore, tiene atado solo los pies, a una larga cadena, que le permite moverse por la habitación. Se inclina limpiando las heridas de Den, y yo termine sentándome, mientras observo sus acciones. Den respira tranquilo, con su cabeza, recargada en mis piernas. Mientras Elleore, cura calmada sus heridas.

_Aunque mueras por luchar_  
><em>en el campo de batalla<em>  
><em>tu alma siempre vivirá<em>  
><em>por buscar la libertad<em>

– No debieron haber venido– dijo ella, cuando cambio las sangrantes vendas del pecho de Den, no podía hacer mucho, la forma en que las cadenas envuelven el cuerpo de Denmark, le imposibilita, poder ayudarle.

– Realmente queríamos ayudar– digo mirándola, la micro nación danesa, es muy firme en cuanto a sus decisiones, ella es muy tranquila, pero siempre tiene esa sonrisa, calmada, y sincera. Aunque justo ahora, logro notar, sus ojos hinchados, y sus manos temblantes, así mismo la herida en su cabeza, al parecer, Bielorrusia se divirtió como lo haría su hermano, con la pequeña Elleore.

– El corazón del guerrero– musita Den y Elleore y yo lo miramos sin comprender

– El corazón de un guerrero te obliga a luchar por que siempre sabe que hay a quien proteger– dice y sus celeste se clavan en mis ojos

– Denmark– digo yo y aun cuando sigo temiendo una sonrisa se filtra en mis gélidos labios.

¿"Donde están ahora"? Norge, Sve, Fin… espero que estén bien, espero que vengan pronto, seré valiente, resistiré… después de todo yo también fue entrenado por Denmark, yo también fui cuidado por el Monstruo Rojo, yo también puede tener el corazón del guerrero dentro de mi.

Una ultima lagrima abandona mis ojos y la manos de Elleore pequeñas temblorosas heridas. La detienen me muetra su sonrisa calmada y sus ojos azul glacial, siempre maternales. Aun cuando Elleore es solo una niña…comparada a mi o Den o acualquier nación presente, tiene ese aire maduro y esa calma que te inunda y te hace creer que todo estará bien. Y la sonrisa que den me muestra aun ahora con sus ojos cerrados y su respiración apacible me hace afirmar mi decisión.

_Aunque mueras por luchar_  
><em>en el campo de batalla<em>  
><em>tu alma siempre vivirá<em>  
><em>por buscar la libertad.<em>

– Luchare con ustedes– digo y siento como los celestes glaciales se abren con sorpresa. Mientras que una ligero ruido escapa del no tan dormido Denmark. Yo también tengo el corazón de un guerrero.

* * *

><p>Les debo muchas actualizaciones, Intentare ponerme al corriente pronto. el motivo muy pocos lo conocen pero se los dire... Depresion. perdi a alguien muy importante para mi... y senti que ya no valia la pena, incluso ahora siento que escribir me resulta dificl, nada me convence y ya no puedo llamar a ese ser especial leerle mi idea y oirle gritar Kyaaa o Venga vamos puedes hacer mas...<p>

Pero tambien creo que dejar abandonadas mis historias es y seria lo peor. Seria fallarme a mi misma y a ese ser especial que me apoyaba en todo y me decia de vez en vez. Quiero que escribas algo sobre esto... quiero que dibujes a X personaje Violandose (Besando) a X personaje.

Asi que aqui voy de nuevo. por su atencion.

por su tiempo y por leer esto y otras de mis historias Gracias.

Atte: Ritsu-Sensei


End file.
